


平等条约

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: -“我信你决不会止步于国际比赛第二名，就像我相信羽生绝不会止步于4CC银牌。”……-“想要我就直说，不过可惜了，我是Alpha。”……-“明年奥运我蝉联的时候，我会听你答应我。”





	1. 牵丝

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *先婚后爱，雷者勿入  
> *典型ABO

羽生结弦听见姐姐在楼梯口喊他吃饭，把iTouch扣在了桌子上。姐姐完全不会动他的电子设备，妈妈虽然会替他收起来，也不看他用手机做了什么，但想到刚刚的对话，他因为潜意识里不想让人知道，本能地倒扣了屏幕。

由美做了暖呼呼的汤，冬天喝着正好，羽生结弦却没心思细尝。成年组的第一个赛季很不理想，日/本分站第一次跳成了后外点冰四周总排名第四位；俄罗斯站发挥失常仅排第七名，最终失去进入总决赛的资格；刚刚过去的全日，也因为获得第四名与世锦赛名额失之交臂——这和刚刚过去的2009-10赛季的单赛季满贯简直迥然不同。他不知道此中情绪和谁言讲，训练之后把自己关进房里一言不发，最后想到了Twitter上的漂流瓶功能。

“在自己的领域有了一些成绩，所以几个月前决定进阶。但是进阶之后发现高级的领域真的很困难，有点不知道该怎么继续走下去。”（英语）

说来也巧，他的瓶子几乎立刻就收到了回应。羽生结弦本来也没报什么希望能得到正经回复，毕竟本来就是个迷茫瓶而网上那些不知所谓的心灵鸡汤又太多，可他没想到会收到这样言辞犀利毫不客气的回话：“如果你连怎么走下去都不知道，那不如就这样吧。”

肯定是一个Alpha。羽生结弦撇嘴，不然怎么这么强硬，还看起来就和自己八字不合。他噼里啪啦打出一大堆日文字符之后按了发送，对面这次秒回了一句“请说英语，我不懂日文”。

“好吧你赢了，我英语不好，不和你吵。”羽生结弦两根指头敲着生涩的英文回复，“我在为继续走下去努力着，希望你也找点事情做，整天挂在网上打击迷茫少年积极性这种事显然不能使你进步。”这下似乎是满意了，他简短地收尾：“我去吃饭了，但你显然是不用——你看起来吃饱了撑的。”

想到这里羽生结弦狠狠地咬了一口筷子，结果被硌得龇牙咧嘴，妈妈和姐姐问起来，他又只是摇头。总不能说，为了损回去一个在Twitter上损他的人，他刚刚几乎动用了所有的英语能力吧。

吃饱饭之后羽生结弦再一次把自己埋进了房间——他正在为考早稻田大学努力，iTouch震了一下的时候他没动，等他揉揉酸痛的脖子准备睡觉的时候，又一封回信躺在了列表里。

“我在英国读大学，一切开销由我自己上班挣来，吃不饱「笑」。说真的，你确实想继续在进阶领域努力？可是我没见过这时候还犹犹豫豫的人哦「吐舌」。”

哼。“别装看不懂什么是吃饱了撑的”，羽生结弦“嘁”了一声把iTouch扔回床上，决定不理会对面人的不看好和挑衅。“反正我喜欢花滑，我会继续滑下去，又不是滑给你看。”

结果2011年四大洲赛拿了银牌的时候，羽生结弦鬼使神差地翻出那个让他不爽的账号，发出了一条私信：“刚结束的国际比赛我得了第二名，虽然还不够好，却也是还不错的开端。倒是你呢？还闲在学校里长毛？”

许是时差的缘故对面并未及时回复，待他睡了个午觉醒来，小红点果然已经静静地躺在蓝色小胖鸟的图标上。

Le Ciel：最近结束的国际比赛？第二名恭喜啦！没想到你说的进阶领域居然是世界性的，那真的真的很了不起。

Le Ciel：说起来你该不会是那个羽生结弦吧，四大洲锦标赛也是真的刚结束呢「笑」开个玩笑，冒犯了的话我很抱歉「抱歉」

Le Ciel：至于我么……第三模块结束了，正在准备第四模块「摊手」课好多啊，要背很多东西，同时还要工作挣钱，还要努力奖学金和研究生考试，整天脚不沾地了「趴地」

他居然知道花滑这个小众项目？羽生结弦看着回复有点惊讶，也顾不上自己正在掉马边缘徘徊。说不定是个花滑爱好者，听听业余人士对自己的看法也许不错？

hylps：不是羽生君啦，虽然喜欢看花滑比赛，不过我不会滑冰。你知道四大洲赛，于是你也看花滑咯？

hylps：英国的学制安排这么紧？辛苦了啊Ciel君。奖学金加油吧，说不定能让你少工作一些呢。

hylps：研究生也在英国念？

Ciel看起来正在线，他回得很快。

Le Ciel：我看花滑，以前还学过一点。说起来本来打算当运动员去竞技的，但是去检查了脚踝发现我的脚根本不能支撑哪怕一个后外点冰三周，就还是去读书了。

Le Ciel：所以说啊，来了这里感觉发际线都要后移了「笑」研究生去加拿大多伦多念，联系的公司在那边。

hylps：多伦多的大公司啊，那我还怀疑你要去J&TT实习呢(￣^￣)ゞ 我也看了今年四大洲的比赛，你觉得怎么样？

Le Ciel：J&TT什么的，也许以后会去呢（）我暂时只看完了男单，羽生结弦真的很棒。

我？羽生结弦再一次惊讶了，一般来讲，难道不该是更关注获得冠军的高桥大辅吗？

hylps：他？可他这赛季成绩并不好。

Le Ciel：嘿朋友，不要这样。他升青年组那一年成绩也不好，第二赛季就得了满贯。这赛季刚升成年组，我信他以后会好的。

他说相信我，羽生结弦埋在被窝里打了个滚。他不缺少来自家人和教练的鼓励，但是一个来自网络另一端的陌生人的信任，着实容易让人感到温暖。他不禁想逗一逗对面他的大冰迷。

hylps：可是我觉得他不会赢过高桥。

Le Ciel：才不会呢( ´◔ ‸◔')

Le Ciel：他能跳4T，将来搞不好能跳4S和4Lo，但我才不认为高桥可以做到。羽生的步法和表演也根本不逊色于高桥，他还比高桥年轻那么多，这么比起来高桥才是需要担心吧？

Le Ciel：我不知道你是不是高桥的粉丝，但就算是，我也不会改变我的看法的！

羽生结弦一头扎进了噗桑的肚子里，面对这样直白的夸赞感到微微的脸红。面对冰迷的期待他无以为报，只有加倍努力去带来精彩的表演。

hylps：我不是哦，我对选手没什么偏好。但就像你说的，我要开始期待羽生君的成长了。

hylps：和你聊天好有意思，我想收回之前说的话。可以和你交个朋友吗？

Le Ciel：我也收回。我信你决不会止步与国际比赛第二名的，就像我信羽生不会止步于4cc银牌一样。

Le Ciel：那么自我介绍一下，你可以叫我Ciel，现在坐标英国爱丁堡，目标是最后一年的奖学金和成为多伦多大学的研究生。

hylps：可以叫我String，坐标日本，目标自然是继续进阶，还有考上早稻田。

hylps：那么Ciel，请多指教？

Le Ciel：String，请多关照。

放下iTouch，羽生结弦从床上爬起来，露出了一颗毛茸茸的海胆头。在学校遭遇的一切似乎都褪了色，那些尖锐如玻璃碎片的言语，那些过分而不入流的小把戏，在这一刻都显得那么微不足道。

你看，有人即便从未和你接触，也一直默默关注你青年组的动向，并表现了那样程度的信任呢。

-TBC-


	2. 结弦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *先婚后爱，雷者勿入  
> *典型ABO

金博洋盯着安静下来的屏幕发呆。几个月前还在第二模块的中期，任务量不大，他写完了手上的论文准备登进去J&TT公司的官方Twitter账号进行例行维护，私人账号却是亮起了小红点。漂流瓶消息以前从来都是直接扔回海里，这次许是论文写久了眼睛有点花，手抖之下，短短的留言已经展开在屏幕上。

嗯……一个想走下去却不知道怎么做的……看语气姑且是个少年人？19岁的金博洋觉得这个组合很奇怪。从三年前执掌公司开始，他所做的每一个决定之前都必有至少ABC三种不同方案，每种方案更兼专业的风险评估。在他看来，评估现状做出脚踏实地的计划之前所做的目标——或者他更愿意称之为“宣言”——都差不多是一纸空谈。

金博洋从一个每天都在做决策的CEO的角度给出了他的答案，发出去就觉得自己语气不好，还在酝酿“我为我的语气道歉但我真就是这个建议”的委婉说法的时候，一大串日文砸在了屏幕上。

好吧，好吧，气得连母语都冒出来了。接下来的“你来我往之唇枪舌剑”金博洋觉得很有意思，对面果然还是个孩子，锋芒毕露着坚定维护自己的梦想，任何人的冒犯都会得到毫不留情的讽刺。

“也许是个Alpha。”金博洋嘀咕。他发送了消息之后对面没再回应，金博洋也不恼——公司里比这更犀利更戳心窝子的话他早几年听得多了去了，“我已经是一个成熟的霸道总裁了，犯不着和小孩子计较。”

“什么霸道总裁？”他的德国籍室友Andre捧着一打晃晃悠悠的文件夹艰难地推门进来，别扭地模仿着汉语的发音，只是学得一点都不像。金博洋接过半摞滑溜溜的文件夹顺便帮他把宿舍门关好，简单换回英语跟他解释漂流瓶的事，仗着对方听不懂略过了霸道总裁这一节。

他在德国人充满活力的“也给我做一份吧”的嚎叫声中煮了两份迟到的早餐，吃饭的时候手机像是被踩了尾巴一样吵了起来，金博洋皱着眉头接了——这是地处爱丁堡的子公司负责人的专属铃声，平时很少直接电联他。几秒种后他挂了电话三口两口吞掉剩下的煎蛋，Andre主动承担了洗盘子的工作之后就匆匆忙忙披上大衣拽了围巾出门——与子公司洽谈合作的法人代表在最后签合同之前，一定要见他。

后面的事情金博洋如今想起来都感到啼笑皆非。法人代表叫Natalie，是一位美艳的女Omega，见到金博洋的时候勾唇笑着，握手时在他耳边吐气如兰：“叫我娜塔就好。”金博洋后退一步拉开距离，松手的那一瞬间，网眼手套分明在他掌心刻意搔了两下。女士身上有张扬的玫瑰味，他一闻就知道这不是香奈儿5号香水之类，而是实打实的信息素。

谈判桌上女人一直在试图利用她自身的优越身体条件转移金博洋的注意力或者试图使他做出让步，然而金博洋只是面无表情地将不合理要求一一驳回。子公司负责人Jerremy坐在他身旁，两人偶尔对视，眼神中流露出同样的伤痛——“有些人表面上稳如老狗，实际上得靠掐自己大腿才能不大笑出声”。

Natalie一点好处都没讨到有点挫败，她签完了漂亮的花体字后明显是不甘心。Jerremy将一式两份的合同分装好，一份递给Natalie的助手，一份捏在手里等着一会儿放回办公室的玻璃柜。

“您的言辞十分犀利，谈判技巧也很优秀，更何况您的美貌和气息在面对Alpha时经常能帮您一把。”金博洋笑了，Natalie怎么看怎么觉得这个笑像偷腥的小猫一样狡猾而带着窃喜，“但是您太过先入为主。为什么J&TT的董事长不能是一个Omega呢？您身为一个Omega能做到这个地步自然明白Omega也可以拥有这种能力和头脑，我就必须依靠Alpha的绝对压制能力才能管好公司么？”

Natalie瞪大了眼睛仍然感到难以置信，金博洋无奈，只好撤去对信息素的控制，淡淡的樱花香便弥散了出来。“您瞧，我的信息素对您并无任何影响。”Natalie眼神复杂，金博洋也不再说话，自顾自恢复控制之后樱花的气息随着扩散作用逐渐消失在空气里。

拒绝了Natalie的午饭邀约之后金杨的电话就打进来了，他嘀咕一句“大早上公司还没上班的搞什么幺蛾子”接了电话，一听金杨在电话那边笑说Natalie的“别出心裁”式谈判法，气得挂了电话一拳头捶向Jerremy的肚子：“行啊你，这黑状也告？”

接下来的日子过得越来越忙，第二模块的期末考试将至，年末年初公司的事也更为繁杂，各种总结会和报告会他都不能缺席。Twitter上那个迷茫的小少年早被他埋在记忆深处，要不是今天对方突然发起聊天，这件事不过如万千插曲一样会被他丢进记忆宫殿里永无重见天日之可能。

金博洋发誓他提起羽生结弦完全是在打趣这个嘴毒却正经的hylps，没想到对方居然也是花滑的爱好者。聊着聊着互相交换了昵称之后，他还是有些不真实感。手机屏幕暗下来又重新亮起——Andre在图书馆通宵自习，清早发现没带宿舍钥匙，问他起床了没方不方便帮自己开个门。金博洋回过神，回复一个打哈欠的兔脸又问他吃不吃早餐，得到一个卖萌的玫瑰花回复之后，放下手机爬下了床。

支起小桌子摆上两人的早餐，金博洋发现hylps——哦交换了昵称该叫他string——又发来一条消息——

hylps：现在Ciel那里还不到清晨6点吧？是通宵还是起得早？

Le Ciel：刚起，早睡早起身体好。

Le Ciel：[图片]

Le Ciel：刚做完早餐，string中午吃的什么？

hylps：蔬菜和鸡肉什么的，还有生鸡蛋拌饭。

Le Ciel：interesting…

hylps：喂喂我英语不好也知道你们说interesting是什么意思！

hylps：生蛋拌饭真的特别好吃！！

hylps：有机会我一定要做给你吃。

Le Ciel：那……我等着。

Le Ciel：你提前说声，我们这鸡蛋不是无菌的，我得提前买。

hylps：你在英国应该是没机会了。

hylps：这个比赛不怎么在英国办，但是Ciel去了加拿大应该是可以的。

hylps：我可能会参加加拿大站。

Le Ciel：不知道为什么松了口气？

Le Ciel：没事，我开玩笑的~

Le Ciel：居然还是巡回赛，那你加油！

hylps：嗯(￣^￣)ゞ

“噗嗤。”金博洋坐在餐桌前喷了一电脑屏幕的面包渣，“这么大孩子了还卖萌啊？”他摇摇头，往嘴里塞进一截煎香肠，扯了抽纸清理自己制造的小范围狼藉。

他看着这个可爱的小表情，在烤面包的焦香中，心情快活了起来。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *渴望评论，感谢


	3. 重建

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌  
> *其余预警见首章

Ciel：String！

Ciel：string你在吗？

Ciel：看到了回答我！！

Ciel：我的上帝

Ciel：求求你了string出来！

Ciel：回答我……

Ciel：……

……

羽生结弦再次把自己连上网是几天之后。大地震发生的时候他正在冰场训练，之后避难、找可以让他蹭冰场的冰演，日子过得从未如此狼狈而混乱。他曾想过要不要继续滑下去，可是稍微设想一下没有滑冰的日子，心脏的某个角落就揪得生疼。

他忙叨了几天之后终于搞到新的iPod，想连上Twitter给他的海外朋友报一份迟来的平安，登录成功之后对话框里私聊消息一条接一条往外冒，卡得几乎瘫痪。Ciel最早的一条消息是地震发生后十分钟发来的，接下来几乎是每五分钟一条，然后时间跨度越来越大，语气也越来越绝望。

羽生结弦手忙脚乱给对方发过去一条私信，他真的没想到，认识半年的朋友会这么牵挂他。

hylps：Ciel我没事了！是我不好没在恢复网络后就联系你，我的iPod埋在了训练场，这几天在忙找训练场地忘了装Twitter了，让Ciel担心了！「对手指」

对面秒回。

Le Ciel：！！！！！

Le Ciel：上帝啊太好了

Le Ciel：我担心死了！！！！！

hylps：对不起嘛……看在我吃了好几天赈灾饭团的份上，原谅我？

Le Ciel：什么原谅不原谅的，我怪过你吗？

Le Ciel：你没事就最好了。

Le Ciel：说起来还是我要向你道歉才对……

hylps：诶？

Le Ciel：未经允许，我擅自追查了你Twitter账号的IP地址。虽然原因是我太着急，但是这不能成为我逃避责任的理由。

hylps：哦得了吧你在说什么呀。

hylps：知道我在仙台，又好几天没变位置最后信号消失。

hylps：鉴于我们是好朋友，想想都知道你有多担心绝望（我们是，对吧？）

hylps：别在意这个小插曲，嗯？我不介意的。

羽生结弦敲敲打打着回复，连标点都顾不上打。这半年里Ciel向来是让他感到温暖和自信的存在，他完全不介意对方用一些手段获得他的某些不怎么隐私的消息。Ciel只查了他定位于仙台之后就再没深入，他没有查自己是谁（羽生结弦觉得他要是想查肯定能查到）——不然他能从电视报道和采访中得知自己已经平安而不会对自己的回复这么惊讶——这让他对Ciel更喜欢了。

Le Ciel：我们当然是好朋友。

Le Ciel：我发誓我只查到仙台这一层，绝对不会给你的生活造成困扰的。以后我也不会去查。

hylps：都说了别在意这个。

hylps：这么说你是学计算机的？

Le Ciel：啊……呃不。

Le Ciel：我学的古典文学「笑」

Le Ciel：我哥教我的程序。

hylps：wow你好厉害啊真的。

羽生结弦的表情十分精彩，这完全出乎他的意料。他们认识两个月的时候羽生结弦突发奇想拿着一篇他读不懂的英语阅读习题找Ciel，结果没想到这个留学生以一个难以想象的速度读完后给他写了简洁易懂的解析。那之后他有时候会翻译一些早大测试卷上的数学题给他，Ciel同样能对答如流。

他走神的时候iPod又震了一下，是Ciel回了消息。

Le Ciel：没啦，生活所迫，必须什么都会一点。

hylps：生活所迫？你不会除了生活费，连学费都要自己挣吧？

Le Ciel：emm那倒不是，就是得会点数学，什么的。

Le Ciel：以后跟你讲，现在你该睡觉了吧？

hylps：哦……是的。

hylps：明天还有很多事要做。

hylps：晚安啦，有空联系。

hylps：不对，也许该跟你说下午好？

Le Ciel：什么都可以，不重要。

Le Ciel：晚安。

羽生结弦按灭了手机，可是他辗转反侧之后睡不着。母亲和姐姐都睡下了，他不想打扰他们在这摇摇欲坠的救灾棚里来之不易的睡眠，索性拿起iPod又找到了Ciel。

hylps：所以你都不问问，我经历了这次打击之后会不会继续我在国际领域的探索？万一我决定放弃了你会不会对我失望？

Le Ciel：如果你放弃了，怎么会在地震刚过去的几天就“有很多事要做”。

Le Ciel：当我没有经历过你经历过的事，就没资格说你的表现是不是让人失望。

hylps：不说别人。

hylps：就说你。如果你放弃了，你会不会失望。

Le Ciel：我只会遗憾这个领域少了一个充满拼劲的年轻人。

hylps：……

hylps：谢谢。

hylps：对了，他们采访了羽生君，你看到了么？

Le Ciel：看到了。顽强地站起来了呢，我相信他会创造辉煌的。

hylps：嗯，我也是。

金博洋看着他刚刚发过去的“晚安”久久没能从“送达”状态转变为“已读”状态，知道String应该是睡下了，自己也安下了心。最后一个学年的模块四中期对于他来讲反倒没什么负担，爱丁堡大学的课程差不多接近尾声了，今天他没什么事，照例在子公司坐镇。

多伦多大学的研究生申请他已经在一月份送出，现在除了等录取结果之外没什么可着急的，所有科目均拿到90%以上的成绩他并不担心，只看校方对他的“J&TT实习经历”感兴趣与否了。

他刚放下手机，本应该在多伦多的金杨就推门而入，裹着风衣悠闲地拎着两杯奶茶坐在了他办公桌的对面。金博洋接过一杯戳了吸管进去，对金杨的到来显然感到十分惊喜。“你怎么来了？怎么还知道我在子公司？”他咔嚓一声咬碎奶茶里的珍珠，笑得十分欠揍，“我还以为你在忙前几天缠着你的那个客户呢。”

金杨嘴角抽了抽，简直是满脸都写着嫌弃：“说真的，这几个月这两个Case真的是邪门到家了。你这边被Natalie色诱，”金杨侧身躲过金博洋扔过来的装墨水瓶的空盒，“我一个Beta居然也能被Alpha缠上。”金杨显然是非常嫌弃这个合作对象，他匆忙喝了一大口奶茶，“所以我把他推给小周了，你也知道小周比我会对付这种人。”

金博洋虚情假意地表示了他对他的好江哥的同情——他脸上的幸灾乐祸看得金杨十分头秃并想要暴揍这个就会在父母面前装乖的小兔子一顿。“所以你订了最近的机票飞来找我，去了学院宿舍然后Andre说我不在——我猜他应该是披着被子一脸午觉没睡醒的表情给你开的门——你就知道我在子公司了？”

“那必须的，逃难不找你找谁。”金博洋手机屏幕亮了一下，金杨抄起来帮他看看是什么消息，解锁了屏幕却恨不得笑得把办公桌锤穿，“我们天总真是长进了，什么时候开始装穷了？”他把和hylps的对话框拉到“没办法，生活所迫”那一行然后将屏幕在金博洋眼前一晃，表示这个梗他能且笑一阵子。“没什么事，Andre告诉你我在找你。”他没忘记最初拿手机的目的。

“跟Andre说一声我接到你了。”金博洋敲着电脑键盘打开另一封邮件查看内容，“顺便介绍，那是String，漂流瓶认识的，参加国际竞赛的十几岁日本学生，念高中，想考早稻田，最重要的是也喜欢花滑，挺聊得来的。”

“挺好的，聊着吧你开心就行。对了，阿姨怕你在自习室不方便接电话所以给我打过来了，问问你五月或者六月能不能回一趟本宅，咱们这边有一项活动日本那边的家族有意联手，虽然是双方家长牵头，可是继承人还是出现比较好。”

“嗯我回得去，那咱俩等会儿唠嗑，我先给我妈打个电话说一声。”

 

-TBC-


	4. 赞助

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *先婚后爱 雷者勿入  
> *花滑天才×商业巨头的神仙恋爱  
> *OOC

让我们把花滑之神的时钟拨快一年。

2012年3月底，金博洋以Le Ciel的身份最后一次给String发去了消息。

Le Ciel：抱歉String，如无意外这会是我的最后一条消息。因为一些不能明说的事，惹了一些不能明说的麻烦，为了避免对方查到这个账号进而牵连联系人，我需要尽快注销Le Ciel这个账号，并且不知道什么时候可以回来。也许有一天我们会有缘地用另一种方式恢复联系，也许我会就此消失，这谁也说不好。总之，再见了String，这一年有你的陪伴真的很开心，请继续在你的国际战场上加油，不必担心我。

阖上电脑，金博洋脸上的温和消失了，他的神色迅速冷淡下来。最近打败的竞争对手居然和黑道有联系，今日的例行总结会开到一半，公司内网突然全线瘫痪，所有的屏幕上都弹出一句“你们会为此付出代价”，后面还跟了一把血泊中的枪。

金博洋紧急修补正在崩塌的防火墙却赶不上对方的速度，他只好把在家里整报表的专业程序员金杨拖出来帮忙重新构筑防御程序，自己负责打补丁的同时给有点交情的意大利黑手党领头人Carolina Kostner打了电话请求她的帮忙——条件是金博洋本人亲手设计制造的一套首饰。

这没什么难的，他的J&TT是传了几个世纪的大公司，祖上是一名专供英国皇室珠宝设计制作的出名匠人，他的孩子们继承了手艺一部分继续为皇室供职，另一部分便创立了J&TT，服务于普通民众。金博洋作为家族继承人，自是在爱丁堡大学修习古典文学的同时念着设计专业的双学位。于是他爽快地答应了——接下来忙一点就是了。

挂了电话金博洋开始处理他的社交账号，简单告知其他好友之后，面对着String，他犯了难。最终金博洋还是为避免牵连到对方而选择告知他然后销号，并且没有告诉他自己在这一年的断续聊天中猜到了他是羽生结弦——对方没有自己说，便是不想他知道，配合着他又如何。

而忙于筹备世锦赛的羽生结弦并没有及时看到这条消息。兵荒马乱的一年里他参加了66场冰演，到处借场子训练努力比赛，终于挣得了一个世锦赛的名额。为了弥补去年的遗憾，临近比赛的几个星期他给自己断了网，只在训练的间隙听听歌。

他想要比得好一点。让这一年里不安定因素太多，不仅仅是训练场地的问题，国内的两个派系都未能把他要到手，因而冰协打算把他送往加拿大蟋蟀俱乐部投入Brian Orser门下，可偏偏他的赞助公司出了问题。公司权衡转组利弊之后决定观望一下这一次世锦赛的结果再做最后判断看是否继续赞助，而羽生结弦无比渴望继续滑下去。如果他能拼出一块金牌，公司会有极大可能继续赞助他在TCC的会员费和课时费。

还有一点，他想让Ciel看到自己的坚强。Ciel一直陪着他鼓励他并远程辅导他部分功课，他想让Ciel感到安心，即使这份安心只是因为“地震也打不倒的羽生结弦”，而不是现在隐瞒了自己真实身份的“String”。

世锦赛摘铜之后羽生结弦很是遗憾，他重新给iPod连上WiFi，却发现Ciel几天以前发给自己的私信。

hylps：Ciel？[消息发送失败，对方账号已注销]

hylps：……[消息发送失败，对方账号已注销]

hylps：真的很感谢你，很喜欢你，期待有缘再见。[消息发送失败，对方账号已注销]

hylps：还没来得及告诉你，我是羽生结弦。[消息发送失败，对方账号已注销]

大概唯一幸运的是，屋漏偏逢连夜雨的时候有人愿意送来一片新的瓦。冰协告知他加拿大知名的公司J&TT董事长向他伸出了橄榄枝，有意接替前赞助公司为他支付在蟋蟀俱乐部的一切教学开销。

不过羽生结弦觉得莫名其妙。一个和日本并无直接关系的多伦多大公司，就算是要赞助日本选手，为什么会选择世锦赛只拿了铜牌的自己？小学中学时代他遇到了太多糟心事，几乎每一次没有理由的好意都会在最后招来祸端，他便对这次的赞助心存着戒备。冰协告知他J&TT董事长近日会在此逗留之后，他通过冰协申请了一次和董事长的见面约谈，不到一个小时就接到了对方私人助理表示同意的回复。

所以现在，羽生结弦在周六的下午出现在了他自己从来不会来的咖啡厅，在预订好的位置上见到了传说级别的大公司的董事长Boyang Jin——他代表公司时，一般使用英文名Lance。资料上21岁的中国籍男人长了一张娃娃脸，对着iMac敲敲打打的样子就像一个正在写作业的学生。

金博洋这才真正当面见到了羽生结弦。同他猜的一样，年轻锐利的Alpha，佛手柑味道的信息素恰到好处地保持在一个示警却不会冒犯和挑衅的浓度，脸上是礼貌疏离的微笑，周身带着微凉的距离感。

羽生结弦落了座金博洋便收起了公司的事务，直奔主题是金博洋的一向风格，因此简单两句寒暄之后便开始商谈赞助的事情。开头一切都好，然而在金博洋被羽生结弦意味不明的问到“为什么要赞助我一个世锦赛铜牌”的时候，手指敲桌子的动作忽然停顿了一下。这个提问出乎意料也让他措手不及，他没想到什么条件，赞助只是因为不想羽生结弦被埋没，有点摸不着头脑的金博洋一本正经地实话实说：“为什么要有条件呢？我很喜欢花滑，羽生是很优秀的花滑选手，想赞助让你继续滑下去罢了。”

带着淡淡嘲讽的声音响起了：“想要我直说就可以，不必绕弯子了。”羽生结弦看着眼前青年一脸严肃正经的表情心中的烦躁更盛——与上一个公司各种周旋的过程让他对这种发表冠冕堂皇发言时候的商业表情非常厌恶，妈妈和姐姐的饭后谈资也不缺“贵圈真乱”的故事——于是他打断了还想要说些什么的金博洋。

因为长相的缘故被认为成柔弱的Omega意图调戏的次数也不少，他做出了自认为最合理的猜测并给出了最犀利的回应：“可惜我是Alpha，不能如您所愿供您赏玩了。”

金博洋愣住了。不可否认，他是有私心的。网络上聊着聊着天是可以日久生情的，猜到他是羽生结弦之后这份感情便更加深重。他知道羽生目前的困境便联系了日本冰协，想要帮帮他——能认识一下也好，也许自己还可以以此为契机展开追求——可是心高气傲的Alpha误会了他，附带了一个挑衅。

他虽然在商场锻炼得早熟而强势，但是从来没有遇到过被在乎的人伤害的情况——他和家人朋友的关系非常亲密。另一方面，虽然金博洋会撒娇哄人开心，可是对象仅限于父母和帮他良多的哥哥金杨，面对此种情况，竟也不知所措。他不知道自己是哪根弦搭错了：“那正好啊，我是Omega。”

羽生结弦的脸色一瞬间变得非常难看。

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *中间的事也许会在番外里写  
> *本来以为本章就能结婚，结果没写到  
> *下章一定结（土下座）


	5. 协议

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *先婚后爱  
> *混乱的年操：方方比天天大四岁，金锁比天天大五岁  
> *花滑王者牛×商业巨头天

金博洋发誓他不是故意说出这句话的。可是他看看Alpha的脸色，对自己在这方面的语言能力进行评估之后，决定缄口不言了。他不知道自己会不会越描越黑，索性闭嘴，及时止损，不再做不可评估风险的投资。

而羽生结弦，他觉得自己用了十几年来所有的好涵养来遏制自己立刻转身走人的冲动。至少目前看来，他不是吃亏的那个。

“说说看吧Omega董事长先生，”羽生结弦把手放到桌子上向对方探身，Alpha佛手柑味的信息素带上了一点冷凉的侵略性，“委身于你，哦不，您委身于我，我能得到什么？”

如果金杨在这里，他会做出“捂脸emoji”的动作转身面壁并唯恐天下不乱叨咕一句“哦嚯完蛋”；如果周知方在现场，他会面不改色君子端方地为对方默哀。他们是金博洋身边最亲近的朋友，自然明白金博洋的性情。金博洋对挑衅从来爱答不理，对Alpha也没什么意见或者成见，谈判也是他喜爱甚至享受的过程——可他最恨Alpha摆出天生优势在谈判桌上企图用信息素压他。

他感觉自己被激起了斗志，天生便刻在骨子里的不服输加上性别刚分化后总要遇上的轻慢和种种其他令人十分不愉快的回忆，使得强行压制下去的怒气迅速翻涌回来，还带着一点点无厘头的怨念——你可是我认可并偷偷喜欢着的人啊，怎么会这样对别人呢，这不像你啊？

“谈判？好啊。我们还可以签个合同。”金博洋觉得这不应该是自己，至少这不是他想要拿出来对待羽生结弦的态度——那是他一直关注的朋友不是商场上一纸合约就能定下来的合作伙伴或者谈崩了也无所谓的竞争对手——可是他已经控制不住自己了，“你的蟋蟀俱乐部入会费和课时费自然是由我承担，甚至我可以负担你的生活费。”

羽生结弦看起来很认真地思考了这个问题：“唔，居然还有生活费。比如我的房租？”

金博洋勾起一个很商业的微笑，标准的皮笑肉不笑那种：“不必了，你住我家。”对方又一次下意识变脸却还是努力维持平板表情的样子极大满足了他内心的小小恶趣味，他用手敲敲桌子示意羽生结弦听他说完，“谈判桌上不能急，小朋友。我是Omega就当然会有发情期等等一系列麻烦，我会定期需要你的信息素做成特效抑制剂，自然也需要你提供一个‘Lance JIN的合法伴侣’的名头来免遭骚扰。你退役，合同自动失效。”

金博洋说话的时候就在便签上迅速写着简明扼要的大纲，羽生结弦看那倒着的英语看得头疼，衬衫白色的袖口里露出来的手腕倒是看着白皙可人，可惜眼前的Omega是他一辈子都不打算碰的。袖扣是一条别致的小鳄鱼，倒是挺符合J&TT这么一个饰品巨头当家人的身份。他看着金博洋落下最后一个句点然后把染着极淡樱花味的便签本递给他，耳边是金博洋的好整以暇：“你可以提问了，羽生先生。”

羽生结弦大略浏览着便签纸上的内容，对方善解人意地没用什么大长句子，用词倒是能看懂。只是漂亮的花体字太容易给人造成阅读障碍，他不禁有些怀念Ciel给他讲数学题的时候，清楚到有些幼稚的圆润的字体。不知道Ciel的麻烦处理得怎样了。

醒醒，不能想他，不是现在。追忆和朋友的美好（聊天）时光不应该是在和潜在赞助公司董事长谈话的时候。羽生结弦重新打起精神仔细阅读这份大纲，没什么问题，只是有几个要求。

“我不想公开关系。我是运动员，不是给媒体取乐的小丑。我只想安静比赛。”

“可以。”

“我要训练，你们的社交场合，我没时间也不感兴趣，只能麻烦金先生自己出席了。”

“这无所谓。”

“如果我找到了喜欢的人，这段关系我想立刻终止。当然届时我也会放弃您给我的权益。”

“那么当我找到喜欢的人，”金博洋抿了下嘴唇逼迫自己继续，“协议也自动终止。如何？”

“那随便您。”羽生结弦抬起眼睛，心里却是嘲讽。他并不指望董事长大人自己放弃协议，他自己短时间内也找不到什么喜欢的人——羽生结弦喜欢强者，而冰场上尚且没有女孩子能吸引他的目光——于是自然而然对这一名存实亡的条款不抱什么希望。

金博洋抓过电脑开始噼里啪啦打字，羽生结弦猜测他应该是在录入条约，开玩笑似的问了一句：“所以金先生真的不需要我暖床吗？”而金博洋生着气自然难掩言辞的锋利：“你有需求我不介意陪你玩玩，boy。现在，”他阖上屏幕，“请收敛一下信息素，或者使用隔离剂。我的法律顾问正在完善条款，稍后会传真至最近的打印店。喝点什么？我请了。”

羽生结弦也意识到了自己的冒犯，对着一个Omega施展Alpha威压总归不是什么正人君子的行为。他看了眼手表站起身：“我还有陆地训练，先失陪。不如明天同一时间您带着合同成文来签，如果您忙，您签好了让您助手送来也是可以的。”

这场谈话没有持续多久，羽生结弦进门的时候阳光便洒在金博洋身侧，他走的时候，脚步踏碎了阳光的尾巴。金博洋没对羽生结弦迫不及待离开的行为计较什么，他以前从来不屑“他还是个孩子”这样的论调，这次却奇异地因为这个理由纵容了他。也许还是愧疚吧。

他们的关系本来可以很简单，赞助商与顶尖运动员而已，是年长的他没能控制住自己的情绪才把事情搞成这个样子，还连带着引起了羽生结弦某些不好的回忆（从表情看出来的）。周知方从隔壁桌起身坐到金博洋对面，散发出一点点带着安抚性质的清淡绿茶香裹住了情绪波动起来樱花味外溢的对方。

周知方某种程度上来讲是和金博洋一样的天才少年。他17岁考上爱丁堡大学，在J&TT爱丁堡子公司实习的时候和当时13岁在公司学习家族事务的金博洋成了知己。23岁研究生毕业后正式成为J&TT员工，金杨做主之下，升任金博洋总助，和他这个PA一起成了左膀右臂，从此踏上无休无止的为金博洋操碎了心的历程。

他同时也是个很特殊的Beta，能感知和分泌信息素，绿茶味又非常能够安抚人心。清秀的容貌和淡淡的书卷气让他这么多年倒是不乏追求者，只是周知方对此没什么想法，从来都是客客气气不动声色就让对方放弃，不得不说也是很有本事。

金博洋情绪稳定下来的时候花香和茶香一并消失了，他拍拍周知方的手示意他放心，一边打了个电话给金镇瑞——这是他的首席法律顾问——告诉他合同不用着急，先忙要紧事吧。

“你可真是……唉，我从来拿你没办法。在学校的时候就是，当了你的法律顾问还是，我欠了你的？”

金博洋是习惯了这人和他没个正经，反正也是皮惯了的：“金锁，锁哥，我这儿就先谢谢你了。”

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感谢阅读，渴望评论


	6. 同居

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *先婚后爱，典型ABO，注意避雷  
> *年龄操作注意  
> *更多预警见前面的诸多章节

2012年4月1日，随着羽生结弦在薄薄一纸协议上签上自己名字的最后一笔，合约正式生效，未来至少五年，自己要和一个只见过两面的要强Omega绑在一起了。真正签完字的时候羽生结弦并没有自己想象中的那么难受，金博洋也不像他猜想的那样志得意满。他只是淡淡地把一张纸推回给他，另一张纸被旁边的人——应该是总裁先生的助手，名字发音是“ZHOU”——收在一张文件夹里。

金博洋掏出手机问他用不用line，他说有，于是他们加了好友——虽然他不知道自己有什么话可跟他说的。花滑上的事自然有教练，生活上的快乐分享给妈妈和姐姐，苦痛自己吞下去——说给家人平添他们的担忧，说给眼前好像一帆风顺的总裁……他们的关系远没有那么亲近吧。

羽生结弦接过周知方递过来的信封：“钥匙和门禁卡？”

什么样的人都能应付自如的神奇总助先生面不改色，口吻温和：“还有Lance家的地址，估计羽生先生不想让我们的人接机。地址是英法双语版，毕竟多伦多是双语区，打车也好，问路也好，都方便些。”

信封是公司公函的款式，加厚的白色硬卡纸，角上印了白色的J&TT商标，不仔细看其实看不出来，十分低调，简约也别致。里面的信纸今天也带着极淡的樱花香，果然是Omega的信息素味道？每个人多多少少对自己的信息素都有些失敏，因此信息素遗留在物件上没被发觉也实属正常。

见着金博洋起身要离开，羽生结弦拽住他的手腕把人拦下了。金博洋轻松地挣开了，他也没在意：“金先生，没有给我身份证明的您，确定小区保安会放我一个生人进门吗？”

“只是一间二室一厅一厨一卫的普通公寓罢了，我平常就住那上下班，正好也离蟋蟀俱乐部不算太远。”金博洋笑了笑给他解释他没住什么高档别墅区，“正考虑找个室友，就——算了，我赶飞机，先走了。”

周知方跟在他身后挡住了羽生结弦的视线，踏出咖啡店的门口，金博洋抬头看看晴好的天空，还是无奈地叹了口气。走一步算一步吧，至少普通公寓看起来是比别墅更好的选择。

念书，赚钱，他要干的事情很多，感情的事随缘好了，大不了等协议终止，相个亲然后联姻也行——感情消亡的时候能帮助赚钱就行了，哪还有那么多要求。

长途飞行即便是头等舱也让金博洋难受，一周之内两次跨越太平洋让他本来就混乱的生物钟更加没个正形。他一脑袋扎进自己的床上，打电话把王金泽叫过来帮他收拾收拾家里——反正王金泽最近在这一片旅游，身为好老铁自然是随叫随到。

王金泽只当他是终于找了室友给这屋子涨点人气，反正即便比金博洋小两岁也宠了他这么多年了不在乎一直宠着他，收拾完行李径自在沙发上熟门熟路地坐了开始打手机游戏。打一会儿困了他也眯了一阵，金博洋醒来的声音叫起了他，他让金博洋去洗澡，自己去厨房给他煮了速冻饺子。

金博洋睡醒了吃饱饭，工作学习两手抓的脚打后脑勺生活便重新开始了。公司最近新收购了一家濒临倒闭的采矿厂，管理合并和人员去留都要他过目。他对矿业算不上特别精通，还要选一个得力的属下专门负责钻石厂的事情。

羽生结弦四月中的时候在蟋蟀俱乐部报了到，住了几天办了各种手续就飞回了日本——他要回去念高中，暂时不能常驻多伦多，也正好给了鸵鸟心态的金博洋喘息的时间。

羽生结弦在大洋彼岸也同样焦头烂额，他进入了学习冲刺期，每天的学习量大得出奇，训练量当然也大，更兼转组之后面临的各种训练方式和训练内容的转变，日子在正式入学早稻田之前都十分艰难。

他一想到即将搬去多伦多，心里也产生了鸵鸟心态一般地不情愿。但是羽生结弦一直奉行“逃避可耻也没用”的准则，反正按照那份完备的合约，金总裁总不能吃了他。住一房又不睡一床，羽生结弦表示这一切他还能接受。

他是在饥肠辘辘的晚饭时分到了他们名义上的“家门口”的，掏出了钥匙却又还是敲了敲门——第一次来，还是敲门知会一声比较好吧，尽管对方可能不在家。果然敲门声没有得到回应，他开了门，却被香味接了满怀。

金博洋大概是没想到他这会儿回来，只做了一人份的酱油炒饭。看羽生结弦一副累到昏迷的样子，猜测他八成还没吃饭，便从电饭锅里盛了一大碗热腾腾的米，拿了冰箱里两个特意买的无菌蛋，又把日本酱油放在饭桌上。羽生结弦已经洗好了手坐在饭桌前，他决定今天先为了这口饭屈服一下。

“希望这边的无菌蛋合你口味。”金博洋把一碗白饭和一碗炒饭端出来，在餐桌上他不再言语，羽生结弦却想念妈妈姐姐在饭桌上聊天的热络氛围。一顿饭相对无言地吃完了，羽生结弦挣扎着想要去洗碗，毕竟他刚吃人嘴短，当然被金博洋推到卧室里去休息了。

醒来的时候是上午十点多，金博洋当然不在了，桌子上有留下的早餐和便签条。他突然觉得，生活远没有他以为的那样糟糕。房间布置得相当舒适，风格是他喜欢的简洁款，居然可以有现成的饭吃，而且金博洋目前表现出了对他相当的尊重。

“早饭记得吃，有事line我。”

羽生结弦吃过早餐拾起便条，把盘子带去厨房的路上看到了客厅窗台上的几盆小多肉，还有昨天没注意的与客厅相连的阳台——那里有一架一看就价格不菲的三角钢琴。

看不出来啊，这么忙，还挺有生活情趣。

羽生结弦收拾好自己之后，再次跟远在日本的妈妈姐姐报了平安，还是决定去冰场训练。尽管Brian今天给他放了假，可训练是不能松懈的。奥运赛季总是特殊的，可马虎不得。

出发前他鬼使神差地给金博洋发了一条line。

“金桑日安。我去冰场了。”

为了联系父母买的手机在进入训练场的时候上交给了教练，午饭时也没找老师拿，等到下午下训的时候，羽生结弦看着line上的小红点莫名有一丝期待。

金博洋在下午四点半的时候回复了他。

“日安。今天加班，羽生君自行解决晚饭吧，抱歉，麻烦你了。”

微妙地，有点失落。

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感谢阅读，渴望评论


	7. 改变

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *先婚后爱，典型ABO  
> *花滑王者柚×商业巨头天

金博洋用钥匙打开家门的时候，客厅里亮着的灯让他恍惚了一下。连轴转了一整天的脑子暂时下线，重新连线后金博洋想起来，他现在又是有舍友的人了——况且透过门上的磨砂玻璃，他看到舍友那屋还亮着灯。

羽生结弦看起来正伏在书桌上，金博洋想起来他的早稻田大学网络课程。话到嘴边的“我回来了”还是被吞回肚子里，他不想打扰羽生结弦的学习。他放下书包去卫生间洗了手，捞起包准备回房间继续画设计图，羽生结弦站在他自己的房门前，吓了他一跳。

客厅里很安静，只有窗外微风吹过叶子发出的沙沙声。金博洋愣了片刻，玩转英法中三国语言的说话中枢好像有点失灵，尴尬地憋了半天也只冒出来一句“hi”。羽生结弦大概是没想到那天谈判桌上的总裁还可以有这样迷糊而局促的时候，嘴角不自觉笑出了弯弯的弧：“欢迎回来。”

到底是见过大场面的人，金博洋很快摆脱了因为羽生结弦的笑而产生的不太正常的情绪：“嗯，我回来了。”他从大书包中抽出没做完的设计稿，在羽生结弦眼前晃了晃，“我要去画稿子，不打扰你了，你继续忙吧。”

金博洋尽量让自己显得步履稳健地走过从客厅到卧室的几步路，关上房门。他摊开画稿，很快就沉浸在设计创作中，忘掉刚刚尴尬却让他有些心跳加速的场景。无论是出于商业需要还是私心，他都想亲手为羽生结弦设计他的饰品。

客厅的暖黄色灯光消散了，羽生结弦关了灯，感受着刚刚金博洋因为紧张泄出来的一点樱花味信息素。比便签纸和信封上的味道都浓，却也还是冷冷清清的寡淡气味。

还……有点好闻。

味道散去之后羽生结弦也回了房间和他的课业奋斗——他偶尔会怀念起有Ciel辅导的时光，但更多的时候这种怀念会转化为他继续前进的动力。2013-14赛季已经拉开帷幕，Ciel依然没有回音，他也放弃了和对方重新建立交流。爱丁堡一直以来没有关于留学生的大新闻出现，他相信Ciel一定好好的在哪个地方，继续他闪闪发光的学生生涯。

接下来的两个星期羽生结弦调好了时差渐渐地可以早起了，但是金博洋总是比他更早。简易的早餐和便条，有时候还会有乐扣盒子装着的小番茄。他出门之前会例行给金博洋发去一条“我出门了”的line，称呼从“金桑”到“博洋桑”现在是“博洋”。

金博洋回复的时间就全凭缘分，但他们一定会有关于晚餐的交流。多半是金博洋要加班只能让羽生结弦自己吃，而他也很快就摸清了住处附近好吃的餐馆。不知道从哪天开始金博洋的午饭时间多了一个“和协议对象说午安”的环节，虽然羽生结弦直到下训才能看到。

“Yuzu，你今天很开心。”

费尔南德兹自从羽生结弦来了之后就很照顾小师弟兼train mate，费尔南德兹住得近，羽生结弦还和他顺路，所以有时候他们会一起从蟋蟀离开。

今天他那从来不怎么碰手机的小师弟，对着屏幕挂着跳成了四周的笑容，缓慢却格外认真地打英语，回复对面人的消息。费尔南德兹抽抽鼻子，闻到了佛手柑的气息。同为Alpha他本能地感觉到不适，但是克制住烦躁之感仔细感受，那人的小小雀跃简直不能更明显。

屏幕对面的人显然比师兄要重要些，羽生结弦听着师兄的调侃只是胡乱点了点头，说了自己会买面包和牛奶回去而对方发来一个“OK，好好走路不要看手机”之后，才把手机收回口袋。

“Javi刚刚要跟我说什么？”

“没什么特别的，我想问你今天为什么格外开心。”费尔南德兹难掩脸上八卦的笑容。小师弟刚转过来这几个月收获了一大票芳心，却都被他冷淡地拒绝了。如今他对着手机露出疑似恋爱的微笑，理所当然地勾起了西班牙师兄的好奇。

“我的中国舍友今天回来得早，正在家做晚饭。”

啊？舍友？做饭？现在的舍友这么好好先生的吗？那我可不可以也拥有一个？

“中国舍友？”

“嗯。他在J&TT呃……上班。”思考了一会儿不想说实话又不想骗师兄，羽生结弦用了这个模糊的说法，“之前一直特别忙，晚上十点多才会回去。今天大概是终于加完班了，说是正在炖番茄牛腩。”

“J&TT，精英啊。听说中国人做饭都好吃，真的吗？”费尔南德兹对J&TT表示了一下惊叹，但紧接着注意力转移到了吃上面。他的历任女朋友可个个都有一两道喜欢的中餐，这让还没去过中国比赛的他产生了很多美好的联想。

“我也没吃过，上次我们一起吃饭是我刚到那天。我吃的生蛋拌饭。”羽生结弦接过费尔南德兹买回来的冒着凉气的纯净水，夏天里这温度格外让人舒爽，“Javi为什么只听了J&TT的名字就知道是精英了？”

“Yuzu对自己的赞助商好歹也要了解一下啊。”师兄一本正经地喝口水，“J&TT是传承非常久的大企业，在北美饰品界几乎是垄断一般的存在，在欧洲也有很大的市场，子公司更是多得数不过来。创始人是中国人，凭借惊人的才华在多伦多站稳脚跟，而他的继承人们个个都是英才，J&TT在每一任董事长兼总裁那里都至少翻一番，就有了如今的规模，顺带一提，继承人兼任董事长和总裁似乎是他们的传统。虽然领头人是中国人，但是人事部录取职员时从不看地域或国籍，只看履历表。进入子公司工作都至少要一份漂亮的成绩单，有时候还要有出彩的实习经历，更不要说你这位舍友在总部上班。”

费尔南德兹说，羽生结弦听，从别人的角度了解着他舍友的公司。但是他听着听着便觉得这个信息源实在是不太靠谱，师兄关注的都是些什么奇奇怪怪的地方？

“CEO Lance JIN听说过没？中文名字应该是读作Boyang。很低调，几乎只出现在商业杂志和商业访谈里。第二性别未公布，大家都说他是肯定是世界上长得最Omega的Alpha。明明一直是黄金单身汉来着，最近忽然公布了订婚的消息，却没说伴侣是谁，外界猜谁的都有，人选一个赛一个莫名其妙，当然也有人说他是为了减少骚扰随便扯了个理由。”

“正牌订婚对象”羽生结弦撇嘴，并不想听这些八卦却也不好打断师兄。

“能人啊，16岁执掌公司，力排众议落实自己的方案后在那个case里获得了最多的利益，那之后很快又收拾了公司里的蛀虫，然后再也没人敢不服。”

明明看着就像个乖宝宝，果然那张脸太有欺骗性了。

“作品贵得可以，但是真的特别好看。我买过一条J&TT的项链送给Miki，她很喜欢。”

啊，甜甜蜜蜜的男女朋友相处。

“说起来不知道给Miki买个戒指她会不会接受……”

呃，话题这就扯远了。

费尔南德兹知道的也不多，走到他租住的公寓的时候说的也差不多了。“Lance JIN从上任接管公司后J&TT就一直赞助他们的花滑国家队，给建了好几个大冰场，运动员有国内处理不好的伤也是公司出钱请的外国专家，羡慕啊！”

赞助了五年……所以真如他所说，是热爱着花滑的吗？

再观察观察，如果当初是自己错了，要好好道歉才行。我那时都说了些什么话啊，他谴责自己。

 

-TBC-


	8. 晚饭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌 勿升真人  
> *先婚后爱梗  
> *花滑王者牛×商业精英天的神仙爱情  
> *小树弟弟变成树哥哥设定，和牛同岁，豆还是比牛小三岁  
> *年龄操作只有0次和无数次

羽生结弦推开门，一如他两个星期前刚刚落地多伦多的时候，让人一闻便饿的浓郁香气已经密密实实地包裹了他。金博洋穿着一身休闲装窝在沙发里拿着平板不知道写些什么，听见开门声站了起来——

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。”

异口同声的问候闹得两人相视一笑，日式习惯被用英语讲出来显得更加奇怪，两人紧跟着大笑出声。羽生结弦把包丢在沙发上去换衣服洗手，金博洋去厨房揭开砂锅看了眼番茄牛腩。肉还不够软烂，番茄味道不够浓，于是他又切了两个丢进去，再加点番茄酱，盖上锅盖继续焖。

羽生结弦并不介意等半个小时再吃饭，坐到金博洋旁边打算一起看看电视，却发现那不是电视直播节目，而是手机视频的投屏，放的2009年某一站大奖赛分站，普鲁申科滑着Tango Amore在屏幕上晃来晃去，金博洋在手绘板上做速写，画的内容却与节目无关——是普鲁申科和亚古丁一起乖乖听米申指导训练的场景。

“咦？”

“没什么，就幻想一下他们小时候相处的样子。”金博洋随便打了草稿之后开始勾线，羽生结弦没想到能在他笔下看到两人同框，随口问道：“博洋也觉得他们两个气场其实很和谐吗？”

他问得委婉，不过金博洋也听懂了。他没抬头，一边画画一边回答：“是啊，我就喜欢最好的。”

作为专业设计师，这种不用画细节只要求构图的“草稿”自然难不倒金博洋。从起稿到画完只用了二十分钟不到，他把图存起来拖入某个文件夹，正要锁屏去处理剩下的食材，羽生结弦向他探了探身子：“我可以看看博洋的画吗？”

“哦，请便。还在修改中的商稿和设计稿都在另一个板子里，这里面全是随笔和已经公开过的稿子，要是喜欢的话，都可以发到羽生你的手机上。”

肉再焖一会儿就可以出锅，金博洋把洗好了晾在案板上的蔬菜做成两份沙拉，一份加了足量的高热量千岛酱，另一份里什么都没有，只是旁边配了一碟调料汁。从家乡运来的大米是能和玉米炸鸡水饺并列的心头好，把饭盛出来上桌，再把砂锅离火，金博洋一边布置碗筷一边喊羽生结弦吃饭。

羽生结弦看到画稿的时候，不可谓不惊讶。几千张各式各样的作品，完成度各有不同，笔触显而易见地有的幼稚有的成熟，题材也是什么都有。大部分是世界各地的人文景观和自然风光，他只认识在名为“日本”的文件夹下找到的几个出现在早稻田大学考试题里面的地点；一小部分花滑的速涂，有些是单独的考斯腾，有的是运动员们的经典动作（比如大师姐的Yuna Spin，还有偶像普鲁申科的贝尔曼），还有一些被摄影师捕捉到的可爱瞬间也让他用画笔有了另一种呈现，当然出现最多的是宋楠和臧文博两位选手的考斯腾设计稿，和高分节目定级接续步的路线解析；剩下一些杂七杂八，大概是无实际意义的练笔。

金博洋做好饭叫他的时候他正对着平板上在做躬身转的浅田真央发呆，想应一声，忽然竟有点说不出话来。他没想到金博洋曾经在那个咖啡店里说过的“喜欢花滑”，已经用心到如此地步。看花滑比赛这件事也许已经和那些世界各地的风景一样，成了他生活的一部分。

“羽生？这是怎么了，晚饭和食谱冲突吗？”

“没有的事。”他收敛起自己的情绪，可是曾经说错的话还是搅得他脑海里一片不得安宁，胸口堵得好像要吃不下饭，只是他刚要再次开口说些什么，金博洋的声音便继续了。

“沙拉拌了两种，有沙拉酱的还有只有调料汁的，怕你不能吃沙拉酱。”对面的人难得地有点紧张，应该是面对不了解的事情的本能。他拉开椅子坐下了，看看站在桌边的羽生结弦，似乎不解：“还是想吃生蛋拌饭么？可是无菌蛋没——”

“不，不是。”羽生结弦坐下来，捧起碗筷却又放下。他终于看进金博洋的眼睛，无比郑重：“之前在咖啡馆，对不起。”

金博洋恍惚间，似乎看到三年前，屏幕彼端名为string的少年。带着纠结不安的，放下了骄傲道歉的那个他欣赏的Alpha。

“没事，吃饭吧。”金博洋笑了笑表示不在意，放出一点点信息素安抚对面有些紧张的少年人。“当时是我没有解释清楚，你会那么想，自然也有你的原因。”

算是解开了疙瘩的两个人这还是第一次同桌吃饭，羽生结弦一筷子牛肉刚入口，眼睛就愉快地眯了起来。肉质软烂，番茄味浓厚，又不至于遮盖了肉香。沙拉是没吃过的味道，却意外地不错，一顿饭的体验新奇而美好。

吃完饭金博洋窝回沙发上接一个视频电话，羽生结弦自动自觉地收拾好桌子然后去厨房洗碗。曾经他以为金博洋是个十指不沾阳春水的大少爷，结果他能把溏心蛋煎得正好，吐司烤得焦香，米粥也熬得黏稠而清润。后来他以为金博洋只会做简单的早餐，今天这顿牛肉又着实把他惊艳到了。

他忽然觉得金博洋是个很有趣的人，一点点发现他生活中不同的样子，可比一步步去解那些不知所云的数学题要有意思得多。羽生脑子里的小本本摊开，在里面“会养很可爱的小多肉”这一条之下加上一条“中式日式西式早餐、中式晚餐，都很好吃”。

洗完碗出去的时候金博洋似乎有点抓狂，草稿纸摊了一桌子。他有点轻微的近视却也能看出来那不是设计稿一类的图纸，更像是数理统计一类的东西。羽生结弦好奇心作祟之下凑过去看，还没看出个所以然来先被电视屏幕里传来的英语吓了一跳。

“天总，早知道你有客人，我就等一会儿再来打扰了。”话是这么说，可羽生结弦总觉得这语气十分讨打，一点抱歉的意思没听出来不说，调侃倒是十分明显。金博洋的动作也说明了这一点，他随手抓起沙发上的一个靠垫糊上了显示屏自带的摄像头。

“小树，你也知道让我辅导你作业是在打扰我。”金博洋甩甩手里的草稿纸，“这都俩礼拜了别告诉我你还啥都不知道，不然我就去告诉宇野先生，他的继承人一点也不关心他合作对象兼半个竹马的动向。”

说着金博洋也不再理对面的宇野树，转而一边看着手上的草稿纸一边和羽生结弦解释：“昌磨君你应该是见过的？这是他的哥哥树君，和你一样19岁，名古屋大学大三的学生。”

见羽生结弦坐在他旁边拿起他写废了的那些草稿纸，金博洋把茶几上的果盘往他手边推推，接着冲宇野树说话：“太折腾人了，我都多少年不写这种东西了，你还偏要我换种方法。”

名古屋那边自然还是早上，一时半会儿得不到解答的宇野树一边吃早餐一边看金博洋写字，吐槽当然还是不能停的：“最多三年，就都忘干净了？您贵庚啊Lance Jin先生？”

金博洋瞟了他一眼，给凑过来问他某个符号是什么意思的羽生结弦简明扼要地讲了一下，接着回嘴：“做这个就像大三的你写初三的作业一样无聊。明明有高级方法却还不让用，写这些浪费笔墨的东西。”

羽生结弦抬眼看到了宇野树吃瘪却无法反驳的表情，不知为什么，内心竟有点小得意。

嘴角的翘起不明缘由，却压都压不下去。

 

-TBC-


	9. 生活

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果你开始因为好奇而观察一个人，现在是因为兴趣而观察一个人，放心，就快沦陷了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *花滑王者牛×商业巨佬天  
> *年下典型ABO的先婚后爱  
> *自行避雷吧

金博洋写完了宇野树不会的题目，把摄像头移位对准了茶几上的几张纸让对方仔细看，自己则是凑到了羽生结弦身边取苹果吃，咔嚓咔嚓的清脆声响在寂静的空间里流淌着。

“博洋是数学专业出身的吗？”羽生结弦咽下一大颗草莓后随口发问。他说不上对这几张草稿纸感兴趣，他只知道他想要和金博洋说点什么，但是又说什么都无所谓。

金博洋倒是没他这弯弯绕的小心思，羽生问什么他答什么：“不是。我修的文学和珠宝设计的双学位，怎么了？”

“没什么，只是看博洋的数学这么好，随便猜猜罢了。”

“那当然，我们博洋可是什么都会的。”宇野树突然用日语加入了对话，金博洋听不懂索性也安安静静地窝在沙发里画画，只当小树体贴羽生英语不好所以用日语和他聊天。只是……聊就聊，怎么羽生带着攻击性的佛手柑味都冒出来了？

“这样吗？没关系，我还有的是时间去了解博洋。”羽生不甘示弱地回击，却又在注意到金博洋不适地皱眉之后意识到自己已经外放了信息素，赶忙收敛自己的情绪。那边宇野树倒是没继续对羽生说什么，他上午没课，看懂了金博洋的解析之后也不挂电话，反而扯着他闲聊。

金博洋也不问他们刚刚都聊了些什么——在他的理解里，两人特意用了他听不懂的语言就是不想让他知道的意思——他虽然有些好奇有些别扭，却也不去追究。反正该他知道的时候他总会知道的，金博洋擅长这种顺其自然。

“所以你也不问问我研究生去哪里念？”临挂电话时宇野树终于憋不住好奇还是问了金博洋这个问题，金博洋肯定知道他父母想让他一样去多伦多大学读研顺便跟着金博洋学习学习如何打理公司，他还想看对方一脸嫌弃和纠结的表情，结果没想到，金博洋根本不提这茬。

“想都不用想，能把你劝去东京都算宇野先生厉害，你肯定不会来多伦多。”金博洋笑得像只小狐狸，把羽生可爱得不行，“要不是为了更好地照顾昌磨，以你的成绩进入东京大学也不是什么难事吧？”

半小时内宇野树的第二次吃瘪显然让羽生结弦的心情更好，一天的疲累好像都不算什么，他放下空了的果盘，轻声问金博洋可不可以画完画之后也帮他辅导一下统计学。

“现在就可以。”金博洋起身，在宇野树“喂怎么教我就吐槽教他就好积极你还有没有竹马情谊啊博洋金桑”的调侃中挂掉了视频电话，跟着羽生进了他的房间。

上次进来，还是两个星期前最后整理房间的时候，如今已经满是身边这个人的生活气息。书桌上是习题集和笔记纸，台灯罩子上贴着几只快要被磨掉的不干胶噗桑，灰色套子护着的iPad压在零散的纸张上。床单被罩被换成了温馨的米色，上面的花纹他有点近视看不清，却也不想凑过去——那一定是信息素残留浓度最高的地方。

他们在书桌前坐了，金博洋一时之间不知道从何处下手，找羽生结弦借了讲义来看。羽生问他需不需要把日语简单翻译成英语，金博洋笑了笑表示不用：“统计嘛，看公式的话，加上那几个汉字，也算是勉勉强强吧。”他花了些时间翻了翻写了笔记和问号的纸，偏过头来问羽生，“需要我梳理讲义吗？还是直接从习题讲解开始？”

羽生结弦一时没回过神来。

身边人灯下阅读的样子太过沉静，自带一种能让整个空间都静谧下来的神奇能力。冷白调的灯光洒在金博洋本来就白的脸上，倒使得刚吃完苹果的嘴唇显出一种恰到好处看起来就很柔软的红润。他发现金博洋思考的时候居然会无意识噘嘴，有时候大概是遇到了不一样的表述方式，会短暂地皱眉。端坐在书桌前，脊背挺直，不抖腿，是同坐一张桌子时非常省心的存在——

“羽生？在听吗？”

“哦哦，不好意思。”羽生欠了欠身表示歉意，抬头看进金博洋的眼睛，还没待看清对方便扭过了头，回头看向那一沓作业纸，好像能看出花来。他把讲义摊开到某一页，指着上面自己画的红圈重新开口：“从t分布的自由度开始，可以麻烦博洋吗？”

“可以。有不明白随时叫停我。”

事实上，不用羽生去叫停。金博洋本来语速就稍慢，讲到难解之处时会更慢，还会确认羽生结弦是否听懂，耐心程度一流。有时候他会不自觉用上羽生还没学到的知识，却在反应过来以后不好意思地笑一下小声道歉，整理下语言用他已经学过的东西讲好。

金博洋维持着讲四十分钟休息十分钟的教学，十点的时候，他问羽生要不要继续。羽生结弦惯能熬到后半夜所以此时正精神，可他看着金博洋稍显困倦的神色，想想这人连续两个星期比自己晚睡早起还高强度工作，便说等金博洋下次有空再继续。

金博洋于是端了装着草莓梗的盘子出去了，羽生结弦听到流水的哗哗声，然后轻轻的，主卧的门关上了。

羽生结弦猜测金博洋大概是不太爱喝水，第一次口干的时候他去又洗了一盘草莓拿进来吃，两三次休息之后就吃光了一大盘，速度是自己的好几倍。他抽出来抽屉里的一个小日记本，翻到倒数第八页，提笔在一段文字的下一行工工整整写上新一行。

“不爱喝水，喜欢吃水果，吃东西像小仓鼠。”

第二天醒来的时候客厅里没有人，羽生结弦有点意外。金博洋出门一定会留便条和早餐……难道是没起？他转头果然没在门口看到金博洋的拖鞋，主卧的房门也还关着，便放轻了脚步晃悠去厨房找吃的。

只不过羽生没太进过这里的厨房，他不知道东西都在哪，一通找下来终于翻出了吐司面包，刚准备塞进面包机烤，门口传来金博洋还带些没睡醒产生的奶音的声线：“还是我来吧，给你煎个蛋和香肠。”

“早安。博洋真的睡醒了么？”

“呃……我很容易醒，别在意。”

“抱歉。”

金博洋摇摇头表示没事，他熟练地开火煎蛋，羽生就在一旁看着他：“博洋为什么这么会做饭呢？明明很忙才对吧。”

被吵起来的金博洋脑子还不太清楚，迷迷糊糊地回：“Vince和江哥已经很辛苦了，总不能连饭也要他们做。”

江哥？

羽生结弦听着一串英语里冒出的中文，满心疑惑。这又是谁呢？

 

-TBC-


	10. 八卦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *花滑王者牛×商业精英天  
> *典型ABO的先婚后爱故事  
> *佛手柑与樱花的细水长流

羽生结弦发现，没睡醒的金博洋真的是神级别的可爱。明明很想睡觉，却还是出于家教和礼貌坐在自己对面，抱着一个看起来手感颇好的抱枕，下巴抵在上面看着桌布的花纹发呆，睫毛一颤一颤的。

迷迷糊糊的金博洋说话都是短句，声音也在标准的伦敦音中添了一丝东北味，软糯黏糊，羽生结弦莫名就很想逗他说话。

“博洋今天有什么安排呢？在家里休息？”

他本是随口一问，以为金博洋顶多点点头或者说“在家里办公”之类的，没想到金博洋挺了挺身子坐好，尽量睁大眼睛正色，话音却还是软乎乎的：“要去学校排练。”

“学校？”羽生结弦微微惊讶。

“是呀，我还小呢，要上学。”金博洋困得快失了智。

“哪所学校呀？”真情实感地好奇。

“多伦多还能有什么大学哦。”困了连脑回路都和一般人不一样。

“那……排练？”放弃这个问题，另寻他路。

“乐团的钢琴病了，师兄喊我帮忙。”这句话总算逻辑回家了。

这样的一问一答逗乐了羽生结弦，此刻的他觉得明明金博洋比自己大三岁，却更像个小孩子，全没有一个超级集团掌权人的样子，在这里哼哼唧唧地有问必答。他把碗筷收拾回厨房洗了，背包换鞋，出门前不太适应，第一次招呼金博洋：“博洋，我走了哦。”

金博洋半梦半醒间的回答却让他感到有些意外：“一路平安！早点回来。”

羽生结弦上了冰，热身快结束的时候教练拎着一脸没睡醒的费尔南德兹来了，他看着师兄神游着换好鞋开始热身，脑内不由想起金博洋困得脑袋一点一点的样子，对比之下还是觉得金博洋好看。不过他不是为了比较才看的费尔南德兹，他有事要问。

“javi，你知道J&TT的总裁在哪里上学吗？”

费尔南德兹看他的表情仿佛见了鬼，他从来没觉得新来的小师弟是个八卦的人，虽然他偶尔刷推，但看的也都是花滑圈子的消息，这怎么突然问起商业圈了？就算是赞助商，可他不认为羽生会因为这点关系就八卦人家。

不过好奇是其次的，回答问题要紧。

“爱丁堡大学。Lance他毕业的时候，还是当年的留学生代表。”费尔南德兹眉飞色舞，虽然好多事情都是安藤告诉他的，不过这并不妨碍他现在在他师弟面前嘚瑟一把。

爱丁堡，这真是一个熟悉的地名。当时努力于拿到爱丁堡大学最后一年的奖学金的Ciel无疑更激励了羽生结弦以早稻田大学为目标，而在熟悉感散去后，他心里浮现出某种悸动。都是中国人，如出一辙的对数学和英语的精通，如出一辙的对花滑的热爱——真的只是巧合吗？

他思维有点混乱，忘了他本想问的是金博洋现在在多伦多的哪里读书，不自觉呢喃出声：“英国的话，没有去剑桥或牛津吗？”

“哦说到这个，他简直能把人气死。去年的一则采访里说是觉得自己水平不够所以当初没有尝试申请剑桥牛津，结果呢？”费尔南德兹有些哭笑不得，“据Itsuki UNO爆料，他是拿了三年奖学金从爱丁堡大学提前修完学分毕业的，所有科目全部拿到First Class。我才不信以这个水平申不到剑桥牛津，毕竟爱丁堡也能排到英国第四。”

羽生结弦的表情没有费尔南德兹想象中的惊讶，他以为对方怀疑消息的真实性，于是拍拍他的肩膀：“UNO家里和Lance家里交情很好，两年前两家公司又搞了一次合作，那之后UNO旗下很多知名艺人开始代言J&TT的各种饰品。Itsuki是下一代掌权人也是Lance的竹马，就算yuzu你不知道他，也该知道Shoma，你们全日锦可是见过的呀？”

“他们关系这么好？”

几个单词像是从牙缝里挤出来的，但是费尔南德兹粗线条，又是八卦到兴头上，便只当是羽生结弦英语费劲，加速几步面对着羽生倒滑，一脸促狭：“是啊，好到无良媒体都疯了，有说Lance其实是O并且从小就订好要和Itsuki结婚的，还有说双A恋好刺激的。”

“可是博洋还是和别人订婚了啊。”

羽生结弦的表情带了点小得意，这让费尔南德兹摸不着头脑：“咦？你还真的信了他是订婚了而不是随便什么托词？”羽生结弦停下来喝水没有回答，他紧接着问了另一个问题：“你更习惯叫他boyang吗？”

羽生结弦最后揉了一下噗桑的头而后和师兄一起开始练习后压步，意识到自己刚刚一时不忿似乎说了些不该自己知道的信息，斟酌着用词回答：“对于我们日本人来说，还是博洋好念一些，反正都是名字不是吗？订婚的话，瞎猜的。”

“总之就是个奇人啦，脑子是超一流水平。”费尔南德兹用这句话作结，示意羽生教练正看着他们还是专心训练不要说小话，然后自顾自滑走了，在冰场的远端压步起跳一个4S，而后摔倒——羽生结弦心情复杂，费尔南德兹跳他也跟着跳，站是站住了，然而翻身加单手扶冰，姿势有点难看。

Brian Orser看看两个学生今天的状态，倒是笑呵呵的——他担心羽生腼腆特意关照了费尔南德兹多带带他，看起来两个人相处得挺融洽。

另一边，金博洋又睡了一会儿起来给自己做了早午饭，取出冰箱里的一批草莓大福装进保鲜盒又放进一个大保温袋中，背上书包便拎着出了门。

他到的时候同学们已经到了大半，因为不是第一次来帮忙所以和他们倒也熟悉。金博洋拿出几盒草莓大福招呼大家来尝尝鲜，自己去熟悉一下他们即将排演的曲目。向他求救的师兄和他一个课题组也和他玩得最好，他放下小提琴一屁股坐在金博洋旁边，捏起一个草莓大福塞进嘴巴。

“怎么样？”金博洋还在弹练习曲找状态，因而能分神问话。

“好吃！”师兄三两口咽下吃的回话，“就是不知道跟日本本土做的是不是一样，我没吃过传统的那种。”

“没事，好吃就行，我也觉得好吃。”金博洋朝师兄呲了个虎牙，回头继续练琴，为了表达心情，还特意把曲子换成了小步舞曲。雀跃的音符在琴房里流淌开，在场的各位情不自禁地打起了拍子。

“Lance以前从来没带过日式点心来，这不是你擅长的领域吧？”款步走来的是首席小提琴，她是位美艳的学姐，喜欢画神色的眼影涂深色的口红，让金博洋无端端觉得她长得像Daleman。

“Lance学什么都快，这个当然不在话下啦！Alice你管它是哪国点心呢，好吃就行了呗。”师兄帮Alice放好小提琴和谱架，一巴掌拍上金博洋肩膀，“多来玩啊Lance，我们有口福。”

“最近刚学的，师兄你不介意我拿你‘试毒’？”

“有什么关系，你学做饭的时候不是我试毒就行了。”

吵吵闹闹间人就来齐了，金博洋扶正歪在钢琴上的师兄，摊开排练的乐谱，脑子里滑过最后一丝杂念：“好吃就行，晚上可以拿给羽生了。”

 

-TBC-


	11. 汛期

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌 请勿上升  
> *先婚后爱，雷者勿入  
> *典型ABO

第11章 汛期

今天的羽生结弦真的很奇怪，费尔南德兹心想。早上问他J&TT的Lance在哪里上学已经够不可思议了，现在下训了，他拿过手机，看到line一片干净没有小红点的时候他脸上的表情绝对叫做失望！连不小心外溢出的佛手柑味都蔫了！

遵从Brian Orser“要多关心一下新来的师弟”的吩咐，当然也是为了满足自己旺盛的好奇心，费尔南德兹装作自然地向羽生结弦搭话：“Yuzu，怎么了？”

羽生结弦微微鼓着脸：“我室友，今天没有和我问午安。”他说着说着似乎也觉得不好意思，稍稍低下头，却因为费尔南德兹惊奇的眼神而又忍不住继续，“他以前就算加班忙到快昏厥了也不会忘的，今天他休息啊。”

他也顾不上费尔南德兹在嘀咕什么，想着既然没有消息那便打个电话问问需不需要带回去些什么，手机另一头的声音却陌生：“您好，我是Lance的总助Vincent Zhou。Lance在休息，请您留言，或电联我的工作号码，谢谢。”

“博洋怎么了？哦我是羽生，他——”

“羽生先生？那请您尽快回来，我在家里等您。”周知方的语气还是平板的无波，不疾不缓，让语气着急的羽生无端端觉得被人怼了。他挂掉电话辞别了费尔南德兹，脑子里弹幕在乱飞。

博洋出什么事了？ZHOU怎么会在家里？他上午说是去了学校排练，所以是排练出了意外？那他现在怎么样了？是否已经去过医院，医生怎么说？

羽生是一路跑着回家的，运动员的身体素质让他只不过是有些微微气喘，门开的一瞬间他闻到属于ZHOU的清茶味道，忽然明白了伴随了他一路的失落感究竟是什么。

为什么叫了Vincent ZHOU来家里，却连line告诉自己一声都不愿意？

然而现在可不是闹别扭的时候，羽生结弦没在客厅里看到周知方，想来是在金博洋房间里陪着——他想到这里扁了扁嘴。在金博洋房门前站定，确定自己身上不再继续散发信息素之后抬手敲门。只响了一声门就从里面打开了，周知方比了一个噤声的手势，羽生结弦于是看清了屋内的情况。

金博洋裹着空调毯睡着，也就是他看到遮去了白皙脸蛋的毛茸茸被子的时候，才感觉到空调温度低得不正常。

空气中散发着隔离剂的无机质气味，冷漠而无情的化学品，厚重到盖得人脑子发晕，鼻子跟着堵，和医院的来苏水味一样让人不快。金博洋身上从来都是清净得没有任何味道，就连他那一条“信息素是樱花味”的猜测都没能从本人的身上得到任何证实，这一向就显得屋子里的气息愈发难闻。

羽生结弦虽然惯常是翘了生理卫生课跑去冰场训练，但都已经到这个份上，是个人都能看明白现下是什么个情况：金博洋进入了发情期，已经用隔离剂和抑制剂强行压制。

周知方做了一个出去说的手势，羽生结弦释放出一点温和的安抚性信息素尝试让金博洋睡得更安稳一些，毕竟Omega发情期时会依赖Alpha这是不争的事实，然而周知方在此时带上了门，凉凉地开口：“不用了，这个阻隔剂浓度，八百个Alpha在这里信息素打架他都感受不到。”

他真的很擅长一句话让人生气，羽生结弦这么想，这个想法在周知方随意坐在了沙发上紧接着让他也“随便坐”的时候达到了顶峰——“这里好歹算是半个我的家，为什么你却像个主人”。他当然明白周知方为什么对他有这么大的敌意，他和金博洋第一次见面时那场崩了的谈话怕是让周知方对他的第一印象就打了负分。

毕竟那可是金博洋专属的总助先生。

哎呀，这个称呼真是让人好气哦。烦躁。

旁边沙发上正被人念叨的总助先生也没让羽生结弦烦躁太久，他开门见山：“博洋的情况你也看到了，他的身体已经到了极限，这次之后，普通抑制剂只会彻底失去其效用。我记得羽生先生同博洋签的协议里有提供信息素制作特殊强效抑制剂的条款，请问羽生先生明天什么时候方便？”

尽管语气十分平和委婉，但是用词已经不止是一等一的强硬了。“我当然会履行承诺提供信息素，明天上午九点，请您的医生亲自来取。”周知方默认了他明天就有空提供信息素，于是他自然也不想管医生这个时候有没有时间。事实上他很想为难一下医生让他早上六点来，只不过因着不想大早上就来人吵到金博洋，便也作罢。

达成共识之后周知方放羽生结弦进门看护金博洋，说是看护，其实就是坐在床边看金博洋有没有乖乖睡觉。他自己去厨房翻出电饭锅熬上金博洋爱吃的粥，简单和羽生告别后离开，羽生也没有挽留。

羽生结弦坐在床边无事可干，他无法在金博洋随时可能出状况的情况下关上屋门两耳不闻窗外事一心只读圣贤书，又不想因为打游戏情绪激动动作过大闹醒沉沉睡去的室友先生，百无聊赖地就观察起了金博洋的睡颜。

他睡着的时候看起来很乖，也很显小，根本不像是22岁的人。事实上……羽生觉得，眼前人就没有像是22岁的时候，谈判的时候犀利成熟，逻辑清晰思路明确一看就是久经沙场的老手；困迷糊了又那么可爱而语无伦次，单纯而无理取闹得像个宝宝：巨大的反差在一个人身上奇迹般地融合。

床上的人睡得很是满足，哼唧着鼻音翻了个身正好背对他，羽生结弦便清楚地看见了颈后属于Omega的腺体。那块组织如今正隆起发红，格格不入的针孔十分扎眼，羽生结弦根本不能想象那番注射要经历怎样的痛苦，才能留下如此明显的痕迹。他突然对这位总裁由衷钦佩起来，从15岁分化到现在，每季度一次的发情期全部靠抑制剂生挺过来，平常还要用Omega的身板撑起那样庞大的奢侈品帝国——羽生结弦不认为自己做得到。

缩在被子里的Omega因为情期潮热的缘故出了一层薄汗，乌黑发尾微微濡湿着搭在细嫩脖颈上，羽生看久了竟然也有些心猿意马。他赶忙移开了视线，默念了好几遍“不能这样赏玩一样看他，我要尊重Omega”云云，眼神胡乱摇摆，好巧不巧地落在了书桌上。

羽生结弦轻轻站起身走向书桌，拿起那个吸引了他视线的相框。

相框里是金博洋和一对气质很好的夫妇（羽生不认识他们，但他猜测这是金博洋的父母）的合影，金博洋穿着再普通不过的硕士服，手上还拿着一个资料夹，放下了刘海微笑的样子极其单纯而阳光。照片就拍摄于两个月前，右下角的一行“Photoed by Itsuki”让他有点在意，不过显然还是作为背景的建筑更吸引他的目光。

那幢极具古典气质的红楼，好像是多伦多大学的维多利亚书院？年仅22岁就已经是多伦多大学的硕士了吗？

 

-TBC-


	12. 独家

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 勿上升 谁上升谁脚心长脓包  
> *先婚后爱，雷者绕道  
> *典型ABO

金博洋家里的WiFi又快又稳，没几秒钟羽生结弦要搜索的东西就在屏幕上加载完毕。他放大了维多利亚书院的图和照片上精心作着对比，细看之下又发现了刚刚忽视的细节：硕士服的左胸口分明绘制着多伦多大学的校徽图案，只不过被资料夹遮去一多半，不很显眼罢了。

仿佛是气自己走了弯路，羽生结弦在心里戳了戳那个背对着他睡得毫无防备的棉被球，想象着把那张肉嘟嘟的脸揉成各种形状，居然把自己可爱得不行。

厨房里的锅子发出“嘀”一声响，羽生给金博洋掖了掖薄毯，轻手轻脚出了房门。折腾了一会儿才把电饭煲的模式调成保温，再推门的时候，金博洋就已经醒了，坐在床上，眼神迷茫。

也不知道米粥恰在此时熬好，究竟是因为周知方每次在金博洋发情期的陪伴所以熟悉他会睡多久，还是一个单纯的巧合。

周知方在公司连打两个喷嚏，不过这事羽生结弦是不可能知道的，他甩掉脑子里的胡思乱想给金博洋盛了碗粥，送进房间递给歪在靠枕堆里还在低烧的Omega。

“麻烦你了。”清淡虚弱的声音带着挥之不去的疲倦，金博洋声音嘶哑喉咙干燥，睡了一下午饿得胃疼，说完这句话也不再出声，转而专心进食。羽生结弦坐在他床边看网课，然而实在是心神不宁。

厚重的阻隔剂散开了不少，属于Omega的樱花味道飘了出来，因为发情期的缘故，比曾经那个写了协议草案的便签本上的气息更浓更甜。是让人闻了就无端端心痒的味道。

一碗粥下肚金博洋恢复了些力气，羽生结弦借着盛粥的机会逃离了屋里的香气，为了拖延时间还趁着金博洋喝粥的时候把锅刷了。

“耽误你训练了吗？”金博洋看起来还有些体力不足，不过比刚醒来那个病恹恹的样子好多了。他怕晚间睡不着觉，索性收拾收拾下床，把碗也顺便带来了厨房。

“没有，我今天训练结束了。”“哗哗”的水声显得羽生结弦一把声音很是柔和，金博洋听着便觉心情好了一些。“明天是我的休息日，Brian亲批的，正好周总助安排了医生来采集信息素，博洋以后就有特效药用了。”

“嗯，好。”金博洋随口答应，紧接着想起什么，有点为难地开口，“那……可以麻烦你另一件事吗？我们合作以来还没有出相关宣传，明天……明天能否再空出一点时间拍几张照片呢？”

“当然可以，不麻烦。”羽生结弦把那个碗收回碗柜码好，“是作为代言人拍的硬照吗？”

“是的。为你设计的特别款项链和手链我今天取回来了，明天的主题就是这个。”

金博洋从书包里的手提袋中掏出两个礼盒打开，羽生结弦立刻就被饰品的美貌收服了。

白金蓝钻的搭配冷艳而华贵，项链的突出对象无疑是那枚颜色纯净的、采用了顶级切割工艺因而有着明亮反光的蓝钻，底托作为“绿叶”却也毫不含糊，羽毛元素被巧妙融入其中，简约大气，奢华却低调，绝不喧宾夺主。手链的设计风格相似，钻石从绝对的主角变成了点缀，轻便而设计感十足，让羽生结弦第一次有点明白J&TT为何如此受人追捧。

“真好看，这是即将发售的新品样品吗？”他自己扣好手链，低着头方便金博洋在他脖子后把项链戴好，心里在庆幸自己当初也签下了代言合同。

“算是吧。”金博洋系扣很快，他打量着镜子里的羽生结弦，“代言人当然享有独一无二的作品，下个季度开始发售的那一批将采用稍平价的黄钻，蓝钻只此一份。”

“戴着这样价值连城的宝贝到处跑，我怎么还有点慌呢。”羽生听金博洋用“平价”来形容钻石不禁觉得想笑，他当然知道背后的总裁没有炫富的意思，只是觉得这形容可爱得很。

“慌什么，我还可以给你请几个保镖。”金博洋开始认真地思考这个问题，然而好像越思考越脑抽，“不愁，我家里有矿。”

“……？”

“没什么……在说收购了一个钻石矿，出产的蓝钻很好，就用了。”金博洋决定揭过这个问题，反正羽生结弦大概也没听过这个梗，“明天拍完宣传照你就自由了，我有剑术指导课，你自便就好。”

“自便啊……”羽生结弦突然对金博洋不上班的日子感到好奇，他更想看看Omega刚打完抑制剂之后怎么去上剑术指导课，“我可以跟着博洋一起去上课吗？”

“没什么不行的，那就一起吃晚饭吧。”

这一天的尾巴平静地过去了，金博洋睡得格外早，羽生结弦完成了早稻田的功课后出卧室洗漱，发现他的隔壁已经熄灯了，哪里都是一片静谧。

第二天一早羽生结弦久违地尝到了新鲜出炉的日式早餐，饭后他去洗碗，金博洋换下居家服穿起一套普通的休闲服，照例抱起板子开始写写画画。

现在八点半，羽生觉得无事可做，索性坐在金博洋身边探头看他画画，看着看着，发现了一些熟悉的元素——那个仿佛是叶子的东西，为什么长得那么像宇野家徽？

“这也是即将发售的款式吗？”

“哦，这个不是。”羽生眼见着金博洋的表情一下子充满了一言难尽欲说还休的架势，紧接着还是没忍住吐槽，“小树替Shoma开的口，说什么两兄弟就是要整整齐齐我给他设计过了自然不能少了他弟弟的，”嘴上是嫌弃，然而羽生能听出来金博洋根本就没生气，“再加上我妈一对上Shoma那双无辜可爱的大眼就毫无原则，所以嘛，老实干活咯。”

“你和宇野家关系真好。”

“上一辈生意往来比较多，我和小树算是半个发小，别的再没什么了。”

他们就这样聊着天，主要是羽生问金博洋答，直到周知方带着家庭医生采集完信息素，司机出现把他们接到摄影棚。

J&TT整个团队靠谱得不能再靠谱，羽生结弦换好了搭配的衣服坐在化妆镜前，看着镜子里的自己一点点从一个青涩的大学生变成成熟稳重的业界精英。妆面结束后他被拉到了全身镜前，服装师问他有没有什么别的想法，他摇摇头：“这是我十九年以来第一次穿得不那么像一个工科男，辛苦了。”

在场的人被他逗笑，羽生很配合，再加之本身就很有角色扮演的天赋，照片也很快就拍完了。周知方被留下来处理公务，金博洋和羽生则被带到了一家俱乐部。

黑金色SVIP卡很好用，金博洋带着羽生结弦畅通无阻熟门熟路地来到击剑场，羽生一路看着沿途的装潢还没从“真是怎么看怎么有钱”的想法中回过神来，耳边“叮”的一声脆响惊得他说不出话。

一个全身藏在全套击剑服里的人执剑直刺金博洋柔软脆弱的喉管，而金博洋以丝毫不逊色于对方的速度极快地从旁边的架子上抽出一柄长剑挡在身前，姿势像极了绅士决斗前所行的礼，不是一般的优雅。那让羽生回魂的一声响，就是“刺客”的击剑尖头撞上金博洋所用传统的双刃剑剑身的声音。

他的神经紧绷到极致，胡思乱想着什么“是不是竞争对手”“仇人雇凶杀人”“真是胆大包天”“这可是众目睽睽之下”，却见着金博洋翻了个白眼。

“金镇瑞先生，就算我抢了您的意中人您要和我决斗，也不用以这种方式逼着我行决斗礼吧？”

对面的人摘了头盔（羽生结弦从发型和眼睛推测那可能是个韩国人），语气很是随意：“检验一下忙于工作的你技术是否退步了——咦？来了一位没见过的Alpha，你是博洋的什么人？”

金博洋刚想回答，羽生却已经自己迎上那含着探究和戒备的目光，佛手柑味已经不知不觉间把金博洋裹了起来：“室友，羽生结弦，幸会。”

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *看过大纲的都知道情敌来了，嗯

**Author's Note:**

> *渴望评论，感谢


End file.
